The purpose of this study is to assess the relationship of physical activity and body composition to cardiovascular and metabolic function and neurocognitive performance in men who are older and sedentary, highly conditioned and lean, and sedentary and obese; and to determine the effects of exercise training, weight loss and detraining on functional capacity.